charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
All Halliwell's Eve
All Halliwell's Eve is the 4th episode of the third season and the 48th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwell sisters travel back to the 1600s to protect a coven in danger of extinction and save their own future. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Judy Geeson as Ruth Cobb *Clare Carey as Eva *David Chisum as Micah and Mitch *Sadie Stratton as Charlotte Warren *Danielle Weeks as Sally Special Musical Guest *Snake River Conspiracy Co-Starring *Tommy Perna as Kava *Michael Bailey Smith as Janor *James Tumminia as Astrologer *Bobby Pyle as Youngster Magical Notes Book of Shadows Auras and Grimlocks :Grimlocks: :are white demons :with whirling red eyes, :Underground Demons who roam :from city to city killing powerful forces of Good :by seeing the unique Auras that surround :them, which they are able to do by stealing :the sight of innocent children. :The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four :hours, but only if the children are alive. :After the children's use has waned, :the Grimlocks consume them. :To Destroy a Grimlock: :Gather a Shisandra Root :on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. :Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, :Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root :in a Ritual Vessel. :Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes :All will melt away to What it Was. Spells Protective Circle :Form a circle with rosemary and lavender and other herbs that possess protective purposes. Cut four apples from the middle to reveal the seeds in the form of a pentagram and cover them with a laurel leaf. Chant the following words, Knowledge and reverence, for at least three times then toss the apples in four directions to activate the magic. Any creature of ill will will be blocked in its path. Potions *Eva created a Sleeping Potion to put Ruth's guards to sleep. *Belthazor used a potion to create a portal to the future and presumably used the same potion to go back in time. *Leo created the potion to vanquish the Grimlocks. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling the Grimlocks into the living room and later to fling a spilled potion to vanquish a grimlock. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Grimlocks. *'Orbing:' A type of teleportation used by leo *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Darryl's eyes. *'Aura Choking:' Used by the Grimlocks to choke the aura of Piper, Phoebe and Darryl. *'Sense Stealing:' Used by the Grimlocks to try to steal a child's sense of sight and steal Darryl's sense of sight. *'Shimmering:' A type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Flight:' (Using a broom) Used by Phoebe to scare the witch hunters. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Charmed Ones' tome of magic. *'Broomstick:' A normal broomstick used by Phoebe to channel magic and fly. *'Ruth Cobb's Talismans:' Used to detect and repel witches. *'Tarot Cards:' Used by Ruth for clairvoyance. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title "A Charmed Halloween" for this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use Premonition or Levitation. * This is the first time we see the girls wear Halloween costumes. Prue dresses as a witch of nature, Piper dresses as Glinda from The Wizard of Oz, and Phoebe dresses as Elvira. * Until "Kill Billie: Vol. 1", this had been the only time The Charmed Ones were shown to celebrate Halloween in the series. However, they do celebrate it in the novel Trickery Treat. * After being saved by Micah the first time, Prue asked "Who was that masked man?" This was uttered again by Phoebe in "Witches in Tights". * The location where the sisters appear after exiting the time portal is the same location used in "Apocalypse, Not" where the horsemen appear. * This episode shows that Phoebe's true love's name starts with a 'C', naturally, at this point, one would think it was Cole Turner. Instead, in the series finale "Forever Charmed", Phoebe learned that she would be married to a Cupid nicknamed Coop. Phoebe also dated a man named Clay Muniz while she was in New York who reappeared in her life in the Season 1 episode "Feats of Clay". * Piper is able to channel her freezing power through her wand instead of her hands, which is something she never displays again. * Leo vanquishes a Grimlock here despite Whitelighters normally being barred from killing. He may have made an exception as he, Darryl and the neighborhood kids were in danger and the Charmed Ones weren't there. *Darryl and Leo are formally introduced to each other in this episode. They met briefly in the courtroom in "The Honeymoon's Over", but they never interacted before. * Darryl says that the Grimlocks are the first demons he's ever seen, besides "the blonde with the freaky tongue". * Ruth Cobb is the only evil witch depicted during the series' run who wasn't either vanquished or stripped of her powers. * Cole opens up a swirling red time portal in the ground, via a potion. This is only one of the two occasions where a potion has been made to achieve time travel. * When the Charmed Ones went back in time in "That '70s Episode", they did not have any connection to being magical, though this was explained by the fact their younger selves had powers and only one set of sisters can be magical in the same time. However, it is shown that in this episode, they are innately magical. * Prue loses her powers for sixth time in this episode. * Piper and Phoebe lose their powers for fifth time in this episode. * Piper's comment on possessing a great credit card is something Prue said about Phoebe to Melinda Warren in "The Witch is Back". *Prue flinging the potion at the Grimlocks is similar to how she flung the potion in "Out Of Sight". *Phoebe suggested that Piper should deliver the baby. Ironically she will help deliver her oldest nephew Wyatt Halliwell in "The Day the Magic Died". *Cole's angel costume bears a similar style to the Cupid Judge. **It also very ironic, as he was half-demon at the time. *This is the first time Darryl has seen The Charmed ones use their powers. Up until this time, they just mention their powers and he "wants to know as little as possible." * This episode scored 6.5 million viewers. Cultural References * It is implied that Phoebe herself might have started the whole present day image of witches in popular culture: black-clad crones on broomsticks. *Piper is dressed as Glinda from The Wizard of Oz. The episode contains several references to it. **Prue asks Piper, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" which is a reference to Glinda's first line. Later when the Charmed Ones arrive in 1670, Piper says "We are not in Kansas anymore!", similar to when Dorothy arrives in Oz. **The sisters arrive in the past through a cyclone, similar to how Dorothy ended up in Oz. *Phoebe is dressed as Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. Glitches * When Eva teaches the Charmed Ones the forgotten knowledge, Prue and Piper can be seen in the back talking to each other, Piper pointing to something on Prue's face. Presumably, Shannen and Holly were chatting while waiting until they had to say their lines. ** Some dubs, such as the Italian one, address this thing by having the two comment the masks. * When Prue uses Telekinesis on the Grimlocks and throws them away, their pants go up a bit and you can clearly see their skin isn't white, but normal. *When Micah is killed by Cole, Cole is standing behind him when Cole drops the dagger it is shown to have moved up to Micah's right shoulder. *When Phoebe is talking about the stereotypical image of witches as hags, she holds up a carton image with the direction of the broom on which the witch is to the left but when we cut to Piper and then back to Phoebe, it is in the opposite direction. *When they go back in time if you see closely there is a member of the crew. * Ruth is called "Rita" on the French audio track. * After peeling the apple to find out the first letter of Pheobe's true love, the peel and the apple itself keep changing in between shots. * After being cut loose from hanging, it can be seen that the sisters don't have any rope marks on their necks. Continuity Errors * Darryl lost his sight until Leo healed his eyes, but in "Out of Sight", victims of the Grimlocks gained their sight back when they were vanquished. *The Grimlocks steal the eyesight of Darryl in this episode, while they previously required the sight of children. *The Grimlocks, upon being thrown the vanquishing potion, dissolved and vanished, whereas in the first season, their bodies merely dissolved into puddles of waste. Gallery Episode Stills 304a.jpg 304b.jpg 304c.jpg 304d.jpg 304e.jpg Prue Halliwell Cropped.jpg Quotes :: Phoebe: So you're an angel. :: Cole (about his costume): This? No, not really. :: Phoebe ': That's okay. Neither am I. ---- :: 'Leo :"Grimlocks: underground demons who are sensitive to light and steal children's sight so they can see the aura that surrounds good people and strangle them with it". :: Darryl: That snake-tongued blonde is looking better and better. ---- :: (Doorbell rings and Phoebe answers the door) :: Grimlock: ' Trick or treat. :: 'Phoebe: 'Oh my God, that is so weird. They look just like the Grim . . . whoa ho ho! International Titles *'French: Halloween chez les Halliwell (Halloween at the Halliwells') * Finnish: 'Pyhäinpäivä (''All Saints' Day) *'''Polish: Podróż do przeszłości (Journey to the Past) *'Czech:' Halloween sester Halliwellových (Sisters Halliwell's Halloween) *'Slovak:' Dušičky Halliwellových (Souls of Halliwells) *'Russian:' Зачарованный Хеллоуин Hellouin (Charmed Halloween) *'Spanish (Spain):' La noche de todas las Halliwell (All Halliwells' Night ) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La víspera de todas las Halliwell (All Halliwells' Eve) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' A Noite das Bruxas Halliwell (The Halliwell Witches' Night) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Dia das Bruxas ''(Halloween)' *'Serbian: Halivelova noć veštica (Halliwells' Halloween) *'Hebrew:' leil col ha-kdoshoth (All Saintesses' Eve) *'Italian:' La Notte delle Halliwell (The Halliwells' Night) *'German:' Das Zeitportal (The Time Portal) *'Hungarian:' Minden boszorkányok éjszakája (Night of All Witches) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3